Saiyuki Wiki:Citation Policy
Citations are references used to validate information on the wiki. Information taken from sources such as games, books, videos, or articles should always be cited in order to both certify it's legitimacy and credit the original author, to avoid claims of plagiarism. This policy helps to dictate when citation should be used and in what format these citations should made. How to? See Help:Cite Data worth considering 1. Manga our holy grail and considered the most canon of all sources. 2. Anime/Games/Publised Interview '''and '''Official Guides - will be considered secondary data. This doesn't mean they are wrong or not, the reason they are secondary is because: : Why considered Anime not canon? : First some adaptations tend to change some information. A filler for example. The Filler arc of mostly, for this Anime doesn't count as canon (filler mostly happen when the anime company has used up or catch up to the manga source - in order to fill the gap thay have to create a new script). Another is the visual presentation for example Nataku in the manga from Saiyuki Gaiden Volume 1 has golden hair but in Gensoumaden Saiyuki his hair is black. Why? cause around the same time when the manga was currently in circulation (via Manga magazines G-fantasy, Zero-Sum), the official hair color wasn't released yet. : Interviews and Official Art/Guide Books and other printed media : Cause they aren't official "yet", they can be plans or tease from Kazuya Minekura but sometimes in the final format (Manga) they tend to change. :: For example when the name Tenkai Sanzo was spoiled in a Saiyuki Graffiti(?) and later on a sketch during Saiyuki Reload ~Burial~ promotion. Years later Tenkai Sanzo become younger in Saiyuki Ibun. Can be considered canon unless Kazuya Minekura finalize her plans. 3. Speculations, fandom theories/fantasy is a big no to the wiki. It may come as your opinion or something that came from fandom sources that cannot be verified. : : Writing the sources Since in the #How to? section you already know how to use the < pre > < /pre >. Here is a little guide how it should look like under the section. "If you wanna become that close to God then die instead" - Genjo Sanzo. Saiyuki, Vol. 1 pg 176 Samples In Manual mode should look like this Manga "If you wanna become that close to God then die instead" - Genjo Sanzo. Saiyuki, Vol. 1 pg 176 Anime *In Episode 07 of Saiyuki Reload it is revealed that Sanzo-sama is allergic to cats. Despite this, Sanzo seems to have an crippling weakness for small animals like kittens, puppies, occasionally Hakuryuu, and as we are all very much aware: monkeys. In a Drama CD entitled "Cat Returns", it has been shown that Sanzo has a fear of cats. They scare him to the point where he'll cry, scream and run away from them. Saiyuki Reload Episode 7 Citations should look like this: Reference Category:Policies